Several types of noisemaking artificial fishing lures are known. Such lures generally include one or more metal balls loosely held in a cavity in the lure so that they will rattle in use. In some cases, the balls are inserted during the manufacture of the lure. Examples of this type of noisemaking fishing lure include Bratz U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,143, Wenger U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,176, Dorsett U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,207, and Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,528.
In other cases, the balls are held in a container which is manufactured separately from the lure and is later added to the lure. An example of this is Auten et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,115.
The present invention provides an improved and inexpensive noisemaking device which is a self-contained and sealed unit and is especially adapted to be molded in place in a plastic molded body, such as a soft-molded lure, or otherwise inserted during the manufacture of a lure, and which has a shape to facilitate such molding and to hold the unit in place in the body. The unit is also adapted to be used in other ways with fishing rigs or with fish hooks or lines baited with live bait. The device has improved noisemaking characteristics because of its materials and construction.